Mephonic-Put you to Sleep
by KingdomFlyRunner
Summary: It's been a couple years since the events of 2006 were erased, but Sonic has been haunted by one memory. He keeps seeing himself being killed by this dark hedgehog that looks like Shadow. One night, he receives a "special" visit by that hedgehog...


Emerald eyes reflected the beautiful starry night above. The blue fur seemed to also glow in the moonlight as the he laid back in the grassy plains. It was quite relaxing for the hero to be in the open, nothing around him. Pure silence. A smile appeared on his peach muzzle with a slight sigh.

It has been a while ever since the events of 2006... Although Sonic couldn't remember anything about it, there was still the image of a dark crystalized hedgehog, looking similar to Shadow the Hedgehog, standing there. He had no nose, neither did he have a mouth, but he could still laugh. Just laugh at Sonic bleeding out, right after a crystal stabbed right through him from behind. A girl crying over his body, as the venomous green, snake like, eyes stared at Sonic right before everything went cold and dark.

The blue blur shivered every time he saw it. He always tends to look back at it, time to time. Trying to figure out what it is about. Sure, it's clear that the dark hedgehog killed him, but why?

A big yawn soon enough ended up coming out from the hero, reminding him how late it was and that he needed some sleep. No doubt he will need his rest for another battle with Eggman tomorrow. As he sat up and stretched from laying down for so long, a light breeze of the wind blew past him, but this time it felt different to him. It felt icy cold, and considering how much Sonic runs with the wind that blows, he knows that cold winds like this was not normal.

An eeriness followed the wind as well, causing Sonic to look around on high alert as shadows from the moon crept towards him from behind.

Sonic was about to stand up, until he froze, a dark, eerie voice speaking right behind him.

"Hello again..."

His pupils shrunk in fear at the voice. The voice that sounded like it belonged to the Hedgehog that laughed at him dying in the vision. Turning around, he did see it was the same hedgehog... Just now looking like a recolor of Shadow with no mouth. With those same eyes without the red around it.

Sonic gasped, and gained his ability to move again, and crawls back. He was too shocked at the Hedgehog to be his cocky self and jump back like he would normally do.

"It's you! You're that hedgehog I keep seeing in that vision of me dying!" Sonic exclaimed as the darker one stood there, casting over the blue one, who now managed himself to get up.

"Vision? Oh that wasn't just a vision... It's a memory..."

"Memory...?" Sonic spoke in disbelief as his eyes widened, "No... That can't be true! I'm still alive!"

The dark one chuckled as he approached Sonic, which caused him to step back to get away from him.

'This guy creeps me out!' The cobalt hedgehog thought to himself, right before he tripped over something and fell back. Before he could do anything else, the pale blue streaked hedgehog actually went down and pinned him, making sure he couldn't move a muscle, despite how much he struggled.

"Let me go!" Sonic shouted, now getting serious. He did NOT like being like this. One moment he was enjoying peace under the sky, the next, he's trapped under the Shadow recolor telling him how that vision actually is a memory!

"You're only still alive because the chaos emeralds were used to do so... And the events in that timeline were completely erased..." The other explained, ignoring Sonic's struggles and yell to let him go.

Even though after the little explanation that caused Sonic's eyes to widen and stop struggling, he then went back to struggling. Not letting that ruin any chance of him winning over the hedgehog above.

'I can't let it distract me! I can think about it after I beat this guy up!' Sonic told himself as the said hedgehog just stared down at him.

"You're afraid..." He finally spoke after moments of silence, surprising the blue one.

"What?! Why would you think I'm afraid?! Yeah right, I'm afraid!" He yelled, back soon after, trying to act tough as he grew tired of struggling, and actually wanting his more wild animal instincts take over and just bite one of his arms.

Although strangely enough right after he thought about it, one of his hands lets go of Sonic's arm. However before the fastest thing alive could actually do something he froze in place as the hand stroked lightly against his cheek.

The touch was so cold to the blue one, and it shocked him to much to receive such a gesture from someone who presumely really killed him.

"Yes... You are scared... Otherwise you wouldn't be struggling like you did, and frozen like this... You know I'm the one who killed you, and you're afraid I'll do it again..." The dark hedgehog said softly, his hand now holding the hero's chin as he stated at him in the eyes. Sonic actually had no words to say at the moment, and for some reason, he couldn't move, even if he tried.

'Wh-What is wrong with me...?' Sonic stuttered in his own thoughts. The dark one chuckled at not hearing him say anything.

"What's wrong hedgehog... Cat got your tongue?" Sonic was then sat up and turned around by the one that spoke. His cold dark arms around his waist and arms.

'What is he doing?' Sonic questioned, glancing back the best he could to look at him, to see if he's actually going to try anything. But the dark hedgehog just looked him in the eyes, sending shivers down Sonic's spine.

"Now, don't worry... I may have done harm to you in the past by killing you..." He spoke out, while he brought his hand up and traces a finger along Sonic's jaw, before lightly scratching under Sonic's chin, whose head went up, once he did, "I just wish to start over with you..."

Sonic was now creeped, but also now just felt downright uncomfortable with this guy. Why was he touching him the way?! Although, Sonic could already guess why, but he wished it wasn't true.

"Who... Who are you...?" He spoke, still unable to do anything against the other touching him. Although this time, he began to realize of how tired he was. Leading him to believe that was the cause, only one way to find out though, "what... Did you do to me...?"

"I am Mephiles... Mephiles the Dark, and what I did was merely nothing... except make you even more tired than you were before from letting you become worn out from your struggling... And by sending some of my darkness in you by touching you like I did," Mephiles calmly explained, now stroking a hand through Sonic's quills. Unfortunately for Sonic he couldn't sharpen them in defence, to cut the creepy hedgehog behind him.

"Why? ... What do you want from me...?"

"Nothing, except to show the truth... and to apologize..."

"Apologize?"

"Yes, for sending someone to kill you, and killing you myself..."

"... And the truth?"

"To show... All that happened, in the year of 2006..."

"Wha-" Sonic was then cut off when Mephiles touches his head, and a flood full of memories came rushing through his mind. This caused Sonic the clench his eyes shut, and Mephiles let his arms free so he can hold his head.

Once it was all over, Sonic fell back on Mephiles, panting. Mephiles just sat there, waiting for Sonic to regain himself. However once be did, he fought against fatigue, and crawled away from Mephiles before turning to face him, trying to get up. Mephiles just watched in silence.

"Y-You... You're the mind of... Solaris and you... Killed me to reunite with Iblis but we stopped you, and-"

"And you and the princess blew out Solaris' flame... Erasing all the events, and Solaris..." Mephiles explained, standing up once Sonic finally managed to get himself up, but his legs were too wobbly for his own good.

"H-how are you... How are you here?!" Sonic exclaimed. A dark chuckle came out of the other.

"When you and your friends finished Solaris, I managed to escape through the cracks... I stayed in the shadows, and stayed hidden through the change of time. It is hard to believe, I know, but I assure you blue hedgehog..." Mephiles approached Sonic and grabbed his chin gently, "I am telling the truth..."

"This blue hedgehog has a name, and I don't like you touching me!" Sonic growled, slapping Mephiles' hand away, taking some unbalanced, weak steps back to gain distance between the two, "creep..."

"Hmhmhm... That's what I admire about you... Sonic the Hedgehog... Even when you're so tired that you could pass out any moment, have no chance against your enemy... You don't give up, you keep the fire in your eyes burning, and fight against whatever is holding you down... But yet," suddenly, the shadows turned into some oozy like substance and began crawling up on Sonic, "you still can be taken down, and this time, you have no friends to help protect you or give you strength..."

"Wh-What the?!" Sonic struggled today get the black ooze off of him, but it only caused it to spread onto his arms and pin them to his sides. Before he knew it, he fell over as it continued to cover him. Mephiles walked over and kneeled down at Sonic's side, holding no emotion.

"I highly suggest you don't struggle... Otherwise soon enough it will actually hurt you..."

Of course, the stubborn hedgehog didn't listen and continued wiggling around, trying to break free. Then he yelped, refusing to yell as he was now being constricted by the black ooze. When he could no longer breath and felt his bones were about to break, he stopped moving, which caused the ooze to stop squeezing him.

"I told you didn't I...?"

"Sh-shut it... No mouth creep..." Sonic painted, giving a vicious glare to Mephiles.

"Oh if only looks could kill..." Mephiles said, and the ooze disappeared, turning back into shadows. Sonic couldn't move once he was free though. He was even more tired than before, his eyes even hurt from how much they needed to close, and stay closed. His whole body was even in pain. By now, he actually just hoped none of his friends would end up looking for him and seeing this. Then Mephiles could hurt them, maybe even worse if he wanted to.

'But I have to stay strong the best I can,' Sonic told himself as his eyes were getting closer and closer to just closing and drift him away to sleep. Although, he did wake up a little more when Mephiles lifted him into his arms, and laid him in his lap, his hands stroking through his quills again.

"I-I'll... Make you p-pay..." Sonic told Mephiles, giving him a threatening glare.

"Just relax blue hedgehog and sleep..." Mephiles calmly replied, ignoring the threat.

The two then were silent, with some growls from Sonic when Mephiles kept touching and petting him like he was some pet. He ended up calming Don and did nothing, but fight to stay awake.

"Just let yourself sleep, your brain needs to rest like your body... But the mind keeps you moving... Just let me put you to sleep..." Mephiles told Sonic, who just stayed silent, too tired to manage himself to say anything.

Before too long, his emerald eyes slowly closed and he drifted to sleeping. His breathing now slow, showing proof he really was asleep. Of course, Mephiles watched.

"Sleep well... My little blue..." Mephiles then closed his eyes and his muzzle then rested on Sonic's head and nuzzled him slightly, as if it was his own little type of kiss with no mouth.

Mephiles stayed with the blue hero in his all night, and when morning came, Sonic laid in the grassy fields, sleeping, alone. The Ultimate Lifeform, Shadow actually finding him after Tails found him the only one available, and capable of searching for the blue blue that never came home last night.

"What is he doing, sleeping, all the way out here?" Shadow questioned as he went down and looked over his rival just in case, "idiot... Just sleeping out here and worry that fox he cares for so much for... Hmph... Whatever, I should just bring him back..."

Finding everything was perfectly fine with Sonic, he picked him up before he stood, and skated off.

'At least he's safe...' Shadow thought to himself, unaware of Mephiles' venomous eyes watching him leave with Sonic. His "Little Blue".


End file.
